


Dangan Wolf Children

by Platinum_Bunny23



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, おおかみこどもの雨と雪 | Ookami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki | The Wolf Children Ame and Yuki
Genre: Fluff, Some angst, different au per a chapter - i just wanted to test some ideas out, in the first chapter the two main trios are parents of wolf kids, parent!chiaki, parent!hinata, parent!kirigiri, parent!komaeda, parent!naegi, parent!togami, the second two are ones where the protag is the parent, there aren't any PAIRINGS per se just backstory partners that are only mentioned, wolf!chiaki, wolf!kirigiri, wolf!komaeda, wolf!togami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Bunny23/pseuds/Platinum_Bunny23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Dangan Ronpa X Wolf Children one-shots where I basically had several different ideas and decided to have a go fleshing them both out. Mayhap you'll find them interesting? It's got fluff and angst!<br/>(aah, my title sucks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wolf Pack

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I couldn’t think of one of three ideas I liked the best so in this I’ll be posting all three versions.

The six adults watched the array of kids and wolf cubs playing and frolicking in the field, far from prying human eyes. The mountain air wafted over them, shaking the grass and tickling the children’s legs. Their parents watched them morph and play around, feeling safe and relaxed in having found comradery.

“What are the chances that all of us would end up on this mountain at the same time with wolf children?” Makoto sighed and flopped back onto the picnic rug, a relieved smile on his face.

“Yes, it truly is remarkable.” Kyouko gave a likewise relieved exhale, her steady purple eyes watching her daughters roughhouse in wolf form. She had even let her lilac hair down, letting it fall around her waist and flow in the chilly highland wind.

Chiaki’s face was lit up in a gentle smile as she passed around drinks and snacks. “I feel so relieved knowing there are others out there with the same situation as me.” Her head snapped around at the sound of her son yelping, eyes sharp and body tensing in case she needs to spring up, but relaxed when she was he merely barking playfully at his older sister.

“Ah, that’s right!” Hajime tapped his palm with his fist, eyes darting to the other five assembled, “we haven’t told each other much about our partners or how we ended up here.”

Byakuya gave a light scowl, his usual moodiness not lifting. “If you’re so eager, you can go first.” He grumbled, taking a slow bite of the sandwich.

“E-eh?” Hajime gave a nod, taken a little surprise by the other man’s bluntness. “Well, I met my wife, Shiro, when I was in high school. She was tall, graceful and so mysterious; she immediately turned heads. I feel in love with her but she would keep trying to brush me off. Eventually, she agreed to date me, albeit reluctantly.” He gave a small laugh, though it looked a little pained at the bygone memories. “After a while she revealed that she was a wolf and that she had tried to turn me down because of it. Of course,” he gestured to the oldest child, a black haired girl shifting quickly in between wolf and human, scrambling about in a loose dress that barely stayed on through the rapid transformations. “Kuro is proof enough that I didn’t mind. But, ah… Shiro died not long after giving birth to her. We came up to the mountains because Kuro used to have a lot of difficulty controlling her form and it was often too dangerous to go outside.” Hajime stared at the orange juice in hand, grip tightening on it.

Chiaki reached out an arm to pat him on the shoulder, her gorgeous pink eyes sorrowful. She lowered her hand after a moment and sipped her drink. “I met my mate two years before Yuri was born. He was a gamer that I started talking to in the line for a game’s launch, and we hit it off. We exchanged numbers and we dated not long after that. One day, Yuri came along,” she raised her gaze to the girl with pale hair like her mother, playing with her little brother with equally as fair hair. “Then Kaze arrived just a year later. For a while, everything was ok. We had jobs, earned money, played games and had a wonderful time. Then… my mate got really… sick from all the pollution in the city.” A quick hand darted up to swipe away a few tears. “We came up to the mountains since the air was cleaner.”

Kyoko extended a hand to rub circles on the other woman’s back. “Ja, then I suppose I shall go next.” She took a sip of her tea and waited until she was sure Chiaki had regained her composure, before continuing. “I met my husband when I started university. We were enrolled in the same course and we often were partnered up for work so our relationship was inevitable and we shortly became inseparable. Instead of a ring, he gave me his secret and we were married soon after. Gin and Kin, twins, were born just a little over three years ago.” She flickered a smile, eyes tracking the movements of the two human-form girls, before it simmered to her usual reserved stare. “Unfortunately, something drove their father out into the rain that night, perhaps a desire to find proper food for his newborn pups. I was able to track him down, but I wasn’t quick enough to save him… We came up here because I don’t have the capacity to properly care for wolf-children in a city, where too many could see what they really are.” she took a long sip of her drink, eyes sliding shut as she revelled in her memories.

The two mothers looked expectantly at the other three fathers, waiting for their own reveal of their pasts. Byakuya tched and glanced to where his son was tentatively being persuaded to join in a game of tag with the other boy and girl wolf kids. “She was my assistant and we eventually grew close. My family wouldn’t have allowed us to marry so we kept our relationship a secret.” He said bluntly. “She trusted me with her secret and I accepted her.” He took a long swig of his coffee, eyes darkening with supressed melancholy. “We had Ryuu but… well,” she gave a harsh chuckle, “maybe the wolf in her was driven insane by the idea of being kept at a pet and sent her racing off into the property woods during a hunting party.” His eyes came to look at the surrounding mountains. “I had to lie and say Ryuu’s mother left us and that I wanted to keep him away from the main household while he’s young. He’s better off out here than corralled in the main household estate.”

They all blinked, surprised at the gruff show of subtle affection from the usually snappish man. Huh. It just came to show how little they all knew each other…

There was moment of silence before Nagito piped up. “I came to these mountains because it’s where I meet Kibou’s* and Hikari’s mother.” He gave a chuckle and glanced around the meadow. “I had gotten lost while hiking, back in the summer of my last year of high school, and she met me while in wolf form. She took pity on me and helped me find my way back to civilisation. I desired meeting her again so I’d return every day to meet her, for an entire month, before she let herself be seen again. She eventually showed that she could transform and we established a relationship. She came back with me to the city at the end of the summer.” He laughed merrily, as though he wasn’t reminiscing the time before his lover’s death. “We stayed together for years afterwards, up until fairly recently. She was from the mountains, more wolf than human, and the city ended up being the end of her.” They sat in awkward silence, unsure how to respond at his cheerfulness over such a sombre subject. To each their own, they supposed.

“Makoto-san,” Chiaki shifted her eyes to the light brunette father, “you haven’t spoken yet.”

“Oh! Oh, right, right.” The young man in question quickly pushed himself into a sitting position. “Uh, mine is pretty boring, in comparison to everyone’s, really. I met Hana at uni and after dating for a while, she showed me should could turn into a wolf. We had Hajisai and Kumori not long after,” he nodded his head towards where the girl and the younger boy were playing with the other wolf children. “Hana died on the day Kumori was born and Hajisai only barely remembers her. I had left to go get food for them, but the moment I came back and realised she was gone, I heard the sound of a car skidding and hitting something and, well…” he gave a shaky sigh.

They sat in silence, food and drink untouched as the only sound to permeate the air was the rustle of the wind in the grass and the children’s laughter mixed with cubs yapping. Then suddenly, the six parents twisted their heads around when the chorus of ten voices mixed together to create the song of a wolf pack, canine and human vocal cords joining together.

The assembled parents of the supernatural children could agree, regardless of their different starts in life, they had come onto the same path and they were determined to walk it to the very end with their unusual offspring.


	2. Jabberwocky Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parent!Hinata version, featuring frolicking in the snow and some angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one is a stand-alone one-shot where Hajime is the parent of wolf children Chiaki and Nagito. Also first names used because ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Papa!”

“Hmm?” Hajime groaned and blearily opened his eyes to see the muzzles of two wolves leering over him. Most people might’ve jumped, screamed or gone back to sleep since they were sure they were dreaming – but Hajime and his children weren’t normal in any sense. The brunette man pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Isaumdingamatta?” he slurred.

The wolves gave a yelp and fidgeted, the one with a pinkish tone to her fur twitching abnormally for her. “Outside! Outside!” she snorted and leapt with her brother, claws clicking on the floor.

“You guys know I tell you not to be wolves inside… hng?” their father rose to his feet and peered outside, seeing the yard and the surrounding forest covered in a pretty layer of snow. “Ah… it’s snowing.”

“Snow?” Nagito shuffled closer to his father, almost cat like as he leaned up against his leg. “It’s everywhere…”

Hajime grinned and bent down to pick up the two wolf cubs, helping them get a better view of the icy wonderland. He had to hold in a grunt as he picked them up – they were soon going to be too heavy for him to hold like this. “This is our first winter up here, isn’t it? We didn’t get any snow in the city, the pollution melted it all, so this’ll be your first time seeing it.”

“It’s pretty… I think.” Chiaki murmured, holding still as her silken ears twitched, listening to the steady heartbeat drumming close by. She snuggled close, shivering in the slight cold, her puppy fur not quite strong enough to battle the temperatures yet.

“Let’s go take a walk to have a look around after breakfast – everything is truly different when covered in snow.” Hajime them hauled the children back to their rooms, dropping them off to get dressed while he began preparing the meal.

He listened to the quiet pitter patter of human feet as the two shapeshifters returned, sitting at the table while staring thoughtfully out the window. The brunette glanced out as well, onto the Jabberwocky Mountains and the valley encased by it.

“Do you think Mama would’ve liked the snow?”

Hajime twisted his head around to see the pinkish hair* of Nagito staring at the small household shrine, a lone picture of their mother smiling beauteously at them while surrounded by incense. The widower gave a slow sigh and dished up the food onto a plate. “I’m sure she would’ve loved it.”

As Hajime set the food down, he was immediately broken out of his melancholy by the sudden swipe of paws. “Chi!” he yelped, frowning at the pup as she tried to take some food while in her wolf form. “What’ve said?”

The wolf shifted back into a girl with a shake of her head and she puffed out her baby fat cheeks. “No paws at the table…” she pouted.

“That’s right.” Hajime sighed and gave a gentle pat on her head. It was hard to stay mad at his daughter when she looked so grumpy and scrunched her little face up. He swiped the unbrushed strands out of her face and gave a tired chuckle – being a sole parent was far from an easy matter. “I know you have difficulty focusing on a form, but you have to master it before you two go to school.”

“Do I have to? I’d rather stay at home and play with Nagito…” Chiaki grumbled and she chased around a morsel of food with her fork, eyes focusing dully on it.

“Nagito is going to school the very next year.”

“Then I’ll play with you!”

“I have work and will be gone for most of the day.”

Hajime chuckled as he watched the she-wolf pup play with her food while her brother silently watched her display with amusement. It was difficult to take Chiaki seriously with how cute she was, even when she at her grumpiest. Their father ruffled her hair and she gave him the stink eye, but relaxed when she saw how amused he looked. “You can find a lot of people to play with at school.”

“Other people…” she finally took a bite out of toast and chewed thoughtfully. “Will… will they not want to play with me if I’m a wolf?” her hand came to rest at the table and the widower could see it shifting it in between the curved nails of a human and the point of wolf claws.

“Papa, why are people afraid of wolves?” Nagito hummed, already halfway through his food. His grey-green eyes were watching his father carefully, his usual almost creepy-cheerfulness severely muted.

Hajime sighed and set his utensils down, unsure how to proceed. “You’re… you’re not like the wolves that people are afraid of. You’re part wolf and part human, and not everyone can understand and accept that. People like other people, but they’re scared of wolves because they represent the unknown.” Maybe the kids were a bit young for such an abstract concept, but it was the best way he could explain it.

“The unknown…” the two young shapeshifters both muttered and began to quietly eat their food.

After finishing and cleaning up, the two children scrambled back to their rooms to pull on their winter gear while Hajime shrugged on his heavy long coat. He was pulling on his boots when his arms were pushed to the side to accommodate two canine bodies curling next to him. Hajime raised an eyebrow and a small smile quirked his lips. “You’re both going as wolves?”

His two cubs yipped and Chiaki twitched while she tried to fix her cream scarf. Their father chuckled and tied it more comfortably around her furry neck, receiving an appreciative link in gratitude. He stepped unsteadily in his heavy boots and opened the sliding door, glancing around outside to check for danger. He hummed in relief when he saw it was clear and slid the door fully open for the two wolf cubs.

He stepped out, leaving heavy prints in the icy powder and the two red-toned wolves carefully placed their paws in his massive footprints. Chiaki sniffed and wagged her tail, letting loose a small whimper of surprise when feeling the cold on her bare paws, whilst Nagito quickly slinked over to rub close against the heavy wool of his father’s pant leg, rumbling something similar to a cat’s purr. Hajime gave a puff of amusement and ambled to the path leading up to the mountains, golden eyes still scanning for danger.

Then, with a jolt of surprise, Chiaki yelped and loped past her father, yapping in delight. Before the poor widower could even open his mouth to call her back, Nagito had pricked his ears and followed suit, his dark green scarf disappearing into the foliage down the path. “Oi! Chiaki! Nagito!” Hajime broke into a full on sprint, trying desperately to keep track of their prints and flitting scarves. He conserved his breath from yelling to running, but his ears were filled with the sound of his offspring yipping in unusual excitement. They were so subdued in most situations so to hear them exercising their wolf vocal cords was a tad bit alarming in Hajime’s mind.

He broke out into a clearing and was nearly blinded by the brightness of the winter wonderland. The two sibling cubs were rolling and prancing on the white hill, snow mixing with their fur and scarves and voices glitching in between human giggles and wolf barks. They flicked their silky ears and twisted their heads when Hajime staggered through the wild ice to them. They cantered over and sprang into his arms, knocking him over, tongues lolling as they chirped out their delight in the freezing conditions.

“Papa! Papa! Come and roll! The ice is cold!” Chiaki shivered, her coat rippling with the movement and her eyes dancing in excitement.

“Oh?” the man smirked and hugged the two to his chest, rolling around in the thick snow with the two squirming pups.

“Yowl!” Nagito barked, some of the slush making it past his weather-proof coat. He sneezed as a flake fell onto his nose and vigorously shook his head, his family bursting out in laughter.

The pups launched to their feet, demanding their father to play a game of tag with them, tails wagging and looking more like goofy domestic pets than young predators. Hajime tottered to his feet and grinning wolfishly, gave chase.

Soon it evolved to them sprinting up and down the hill, the wolves aided by their naturally wild form while their father ungracefully followed in his heavy snow boots. They would roll and slide down the hill, laughing and playing like they hadn’t in a long time.

The two males turned their head at the howl of a she-wolf, seeing Chiaki had dipped her head back and was releasing a wonderful serenade to the heavy grey sky, fur being brushed by the biting winds. Nagito immediately followed, joining in on the chorus, their voices mingling and changing in pitches to imitate a larger pack.** Feeling his own heartbeat pump maddeningly in his chest, Hajime cupped his hands to his mouth and gave his own weak attempt at a howl, joining in with his children.

As the last notes died down, the widower gave a small sad smile. He often wondered if he was doing things right, if he was raising _her_ children the way they should be. But… on days like these, he was sure _she_ would’ve smiled and thanked him for what he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next up is parent Makoto.  
> I feel that Hinata would be a super cautious parent in this au, always having one eye looking out for danger. With his mate gone, Nagito sickly and Chiaki easily tired, he’d always be fretting over his cubs.  
> *Idk if this is entirely true, but everyone seems to reckon that Komaeda had rose-ish coloured hair when he was younger, before he became sick. I put it in since then his hair matches up to Chiaki’s hair more, seeing as they’re both light pink/red now.  
> **Wolf packs, small or large, will change their pitch while howling together so other packs won’t know how many wolves there are and assume there are more than there really are.


	3. Future Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The final one-shot in this little collection, with parent!Naegi and his wolf kids Kyoko and Byakuya. I am planning to do a multi-chapter, full-fledged story for chapter #1’s universe since there’s quite a lot of potential there ALTHOUGH it will be a long while before anything is posted since I have quite a lot of work to shift through before I can commit to a multi-chapter – so follow my tumblr: silverheartwritings for updates, new stories and headcanons, so that you can see I AM progressing towards the crossover and also WHEN I actually post it.  
> Thanks to all that have followed this far!

The first day of school were an important milestone in any family’s life – it marked the day that the offspring finally began to interact with the world beyond their inner circle and leave their comfort zone by their parents’ side.

For Makoto, he hadn’t _exactly_ expected his twins to want to go to school. He had always kind of assumed that he would home-school them, to the best of his ability, rather than let them mingle with human children. In retrospect, it was probably for the better that he let them attend the hour-away school than compared to the two being isolated up in the mountains.

But Makoto was still cautious about letting his werewolf children go to school. How could he protect them if something went wrong? What if they got hurt? What if they couldn’t make any friends? What if they shapeshifted? What is they were found out?

“Father…” Makoto snapped out of his reverie by the gentle tug on his sleeve. He twisted around to see Kyouko’s clear purple eyes staring up at him. “Are you scared?”

“H-huh? N-no, I’m alright.” Makoto chuckled and shook his head, turning his attention to the twins. Byakuya was standing stock still, his wolf-blue eyes focused on a spot beyond the door and purposefully away from his father. Kyouko was plucking gently at the end of her gloves, trying to pull them up to provide more cover for her paws. It had always been a spot of concern for Makoto – the fact that the kids found it very hard to shift back into full humans. Byakuya’s eyes would remain a frightful ice blue with slightly slitted pupils, whilst his twin’s hands retained her claws and fur. Their father had tried his best to hide this, giving Kyouko gloves so they covered the light purple pelt and Byakuya his glasses to distract onlookers from his odd eyes.

“You’re worried we’ll turn into wolves, aren’t you?” Byakuya said snidely, adjusting his glasses so they glinted in the morning light. For a child of only five, he held the confidence of a rich CEO. Unfortunately, it left the poor brunette of his father to worry if Byakuya would be able to make friends.

Kyouko raised her steely purple eyes and her lips twitched in a small frown. “It’s true, we should’ve worked harder to control it.” She sighed and began to fiddle at her braid, tightening the ribbon compulsively. She was a stoic child and would no doubt gain more wolf-like grace as she grew older. The young she-wolf could be cold like her brother at times, though she was more social and Makoto was sure she would make friends once she was at school.

Their father took a deep, calming breath, deciding to brush aside his nerves. Be optimistic – it’s what he did best. Makoto gave a wide smile and dragged the twin werewolves into a hug, ruffling their hair as they squirmed. He laughed as Byakuya snapped out at the indignity while Kyouko only gave a small quiet giggle. He drew back and gave his most reassuring smile, keeping his own fears buried for the sake of giving his kids assurance. “Don’t worry, it’ll be ok, I wouldn’t let you two go if I wasn’t ok with it.”

“But what if we transform-!” the purple haired girl resisted, her hands beginning to ball into fists in agitation.

“Then just, ah, chant!”

“Chant?” Byakuya tched and frowned.

“Mm! Yeah!” Makoto had no idea what he was doing. He just… _yes,_ he was worried that something might go wrong _but he knew that keeping them here wasn’t helping anyone._ They had looked so excited when they heard what school was and now seeing them so dejected and worried broke the brunette’s heart. They couldn’t stay on their little hideaway farm forever, and the kids needed to learn to socialise with others and get a proper education – it was their best possible choice. “You say ‘I’m going to be a little kid all the way home!’” he grinned and made a small sign on his chest.

The two raised a sceptical eyebrow at him, actually looking like twins for once. They muttered it under their breath but they seemed to be at least soothed by their father’s bright smile. “I have faith in you two.” Makoto mumbled, more to himself to soothe himself than to the children.

They were interrupted by the grind of a car making its way up the hill and a shiny new ute pulled to a stop outside their door. It clunked open and the twins’ aunt stepped out, a grin even brighter than her brothers on her face. “Oh my little pups? Where are my all grown-up niece and nephew?” Komaru chirped as she opened the door*.

“Komaru!” Makoto gave a small relieved smile, once more thankful to have the support of his sister. He hadn’t exactly _told_ her about the whole werewolf thing, but she had certainly found out when she had witnessed the two as toddlers shift in between pup and human. She had her own things to do, so she could only supply help in an emergency, but Makoto didn’t take his little sister for granted one bit. Part of the reason he had agreed to let the twins go to school, was because Komaru had a placement as a student-teacher, meaning that if something went wrong – the twins at least had someone they could turn to quickly.

The twins were pulled into a hug by their excitable aunt and she hummed in delight. “You two ready?” she glanced them over and oohed at their outfits. “You two look so cute!” She giggled as they fidgeted in embarrassment and glanced back at her brother. “You ok to let your little ones go to the big, scary school?” Komaru teased.

“Hey, hey, I just give them a chant so they won’t transform by accident!”

“Oh? A chant? How does it go?”

Byakuya reluctantly mimed out the hand gesture while Kyouko whispered, “I’m going to be a little kid, all the way home.”

Komaru flicked an eye up at Makoto, a quirk of her lips betraying her amusement at the obviously quickly made mantra. He shrugged with a sheepish grin and she brushed it off. She stood up and gestured to the door, grinning brightly at the twins. “Shall we?” The two nodded and filed out, quickly organising themselves into the backseat. Komaru exchanged a glance with the other brunette and smiled softly, “don’t worry, I won’t let them come to harm.”

“I trust you.” The widower smiled and watched as Komaru returned to her spot on the driver’s seat, waiting for her to pull out and drive away. Just before the car disappeared down the hill, he spotted his offspring staring at him equally hard through the back window. He gave a small reassuring smile and mouthed the chant, tracing his heart.

“I’ll see you later…” Makoto whispered, his ears being filled with the sounds of silence on the mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I’m assuming everyone has seen the new trailer for the NEW DANGAN RONPA!!! BOY AM I EXCITEDED AND VERY MUCH READY TO MARRY KAEDE – so just to say, the new game will probably have been released by the time I upload the multi-chapter so the ‘parents’ group might just include Kaede-tan and her support friends! Hurray for my beautiful wife!  
> See you then!  
> *sign me up for super cool aunt!Komaru

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The children’s names translation in order of appearance: Black, Lily, Wind, Gold, Silver, Dragon, Hope, Light, Hydrangea and Cloud. I tried to keep the general theme that the original children’s names were (Snow and Rain). I’m considering making this version of the AU a multi-chapter one… it opens up a bunch of opportunities with the idea of a pack of wolf children all spending time together. The possible friendships and how the children take their own path in life… it sounds like fun!  
> But for now, expect some alternate versions with parent!Naegi with wolf!kirigiri and wolf!togami and another with parent!Hinata, wolf!nanami and wolf!komaeda  
> *you can’t tell me Komaeda wouldn’t do this


End file.
